Stormtrooper Attack!/Council Meeting
Here's how the Stormtrooper attack and the council meeting goes in The Beginning Adventure. Canterlot guards: speakers Alert! Alert! Stormtroopers in the eastern side of Canterlot! Yuna: Come on! To the shuttles! riders then race down into hangar where a shuttle where some of the Royal Guars start boarding aswell as the honorary Members of the Daring Dragon Riders the riders then hop aboard the shuttles take off Apple Bloom: (indicating the Magic School Bus Gang) Ah, good ta' see you guys. Ralphie: Likewise here. Wanda: Wouldn't miss action like this! (We then come to where the Stormtroopers are, as we see them binding some of the locols) Stormtrooper: Alright, no one try anything stupid. We don't want to have any trouble from you lot. Foal: Daddy, are we gonna die? Foal's Father: I don't know. the shuttles come into view as the team hop out and all ignite their Lightsabers Astrid: Party's over bucketheads! then slash them and bblock their blaster bolts as some of the other free the prisoners from their bindings, and soon all are beaten Hiccup: up one of the troopers Yuna: Who sent you? Trooper: (doesn't speak) Scootaloo: (pointing her Blaster at him) We demand an answer! Wanda: (pointing one of her lightsaber's blasters at him) Talk, you weasly wimp! Trooper: (coughs) We were sent by Darth.... Darth.... (dies) they return to the temple where Hiccup then heads over to a hologram desk and then contacts the royals Hiccup, Your highnesses, gather all the Jedi for a meeting in the council room at once. We have a situation. we come into the Jedi Council Meeting Room of the Temple where we see the majority of the cast in the room Barret: Alright, the Riders are on the table. Hiccup: Okay, so you may of heard that a group of Stormtroopers were in the eastern side of Canterlot earlier. We managed to take care of it. Astrid: But the main thing is the trooper we intorrogated said that they were sent by someone named: "Darth". King Solar Flare: Oh. Rainbow: You trying to imply the Sith have returned? Astrid: I don't know, what do you think? Shining Armor: Impossible! the Sith couldn't have returned without knowing about it! Barret Barricade: That's right. But be mindful, the Sith could have returned. Most of their spirits aren;t flly gone yet. Blackie: That may be true, but there has to be someone in person to lead the Stormtroopers, let alone, have any at all. King Solar Flare: Either way, if the Sith has returned, then it could mean a serious threat for the New Republic. Maybe even worst than the evnet that took place after that big battle we had for our homes' freedom against Bowser Koopa. Peachy Heart: Mommy, Daddy, what is he talking about? Scootaloo: Oh that's right, you 3 wren't born yet during that time. Joe Hoey: Could someone please explain, what the hay we're talking about? Sweetie Belle: Well, we aren't too fond of bringing it up. Button Mash: Sweetie, I know that we wanted to forget that event, but our kids deserve to know about it. Sweetie Belle: (sighs) Alright, you're right. Blackie: Well, in that case. why don't you retell the event, oh King? King Solar Flare: Of course. (clears throat) This event took place 15 years ago, just 3 months after the big battle we had. This certain event involved one of the Jedi Order's best Jedi Knights. Whom, I'm afriad was seduced to the Dark Side of the Force..... Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy